Just a Bit Spotty
by Alcoholic Semen Thrower
Summary: When Molly heard the door close, she started to pace the kitchen. What was she going to do? Should she tell Ron? Should she wait until Hermione was positive she was having a miscarriage? Deciding it was best to tell Ron before things got out of hand, she walked into the living room where her husband and youngest son were talking. Rate K just in case.


**A/N: my friend had started this months ago and about a week ago, she told me she had lost muse for it so i decided i would finish it for her. hope you enjoy! xx**

When Hermione and Ron announced that they were expecting their first child, the whole family couldn't have been any more excited. They would get another little ginger baby (or they hoped it would be a ginger baby) to spoil. But no one was more excited then the expecting mother herself, which is why she made sure she got every bit of information from the Weasley matriarch as she could.

"Molly?" Hermione said as she walked into the kitchen. "Can I ask you a few questions? About, you know, pregnancy and raising a child?" she asked when Molly turned around from the pot of stew she was stirring.  
"Of course, dear," Molly said as she wiped her hands on the apron she was wearing and smiled at the younger Weasley woman. Hermione immediately Accioed the notepad and quill she had brought and sat down at the table. "You really came prepared, didn't you?" Molly asked as she watched the notepad and quill fly across the room.  
"I want to make sure I don't forget a thing," Hermione explained as she set the pad of paper down on the table. Molly softly chuckled. "So, I've had endless debates with Ron about the actual childbirth. I decided I was more educated in the process at a muggle hospital, though Ron absolutely insists we go to St. Mungo's. What do you recommend?" Hermione immediately grabbed the quill and pressed it against the pad of paper, waiting to write everything Molly was about to say down.  
"Ron's a guy, what does he know about giving birth?" Both Molly and Hermione chuckled. "If you're more comfortable with giving birth at a muggle hospital, then that's probably best for both you and the baby," she said. Hermione immediately started to scribble down what Molly had just said.  
"Excellent, I'll talk to Ron again. He'll come around eventually. I'm sure this'll convince him that my comfort is most important, next to a safe delivery, of course," Hermione said as she looked up from her pad of paper and smiled. "Now, what about homeschooling? Do you recommend it?" she asked as Molly turned around and starting stirring the pot of stew again.  
"It all depends," Molly said. "For a family of nine, it was the only way -"  
"Merlin," Hermione said, interrupting Molly. "I just started my period," she said, fright evident in her voice. Molly immediately turned around. Hermione's face was ghostly pale.  
"Go to the bathroom, Hermione," Molly rushed towards her daughter-in-law and urged her towards the bathroom, "and check to make sure," she said. Panic slowly start to course through Molly's veins. Hermione immediately stood up and ran as fast as she could towards the bathroom.

When Molly heard the door close, she started to pace the kitchen. What was she going to do? Should she tell Ron? Should she wait until Hermione was positive she was having a miscarriage? Deciding it was best to tell Ron before things got out of hand, she walked into the living room where her husband and youngest son were talking.  
"Ron, darling?" Molly said softly as she leaned up against the door frame.  
"What's wrong, mum?" Ron asked, detecting the worry in her voice.  
"Hermione might be having a miscarriage," she said as she looked at Ron with both sympathy and worry.  
"Where is she?" Ron asked instinctively as he stood up immediately.  
"She's in the bathroom but it could be a bit of spotting," Molly replied as she stood up straight and blocked her son from the door. She didn't want him to make a scene _just in case _Hermione was only spotting. She looked at Arthur for backup and he stood up and grabbed a hold of Ron's arm reassuringly.  
"Ron, just let your mother handle this," he said softly, "she knows what she's doing." He guided Ron back to the couch and pushed him softly down.  
"But -" Ron started as he tried to get up again but Arthur cut him off.  
"She knows what she's doing, Ron," he said assertively. Ron slumped into the couch, knowing full well that if he continued to fight his father it would only prolong the wait to see his wife. Arthur turned around and looked at his wife, "We'll be fine, dear, go check on 'Mione," he said. Molly nodded her head and headed towards the bathroom Hermione had run to. Upon arriving at the closed door, she softly knocked.  
"'Mione, darling?" she said when she didn't get a response. Her worry started to grow when Hermione still didn't respond. Resting her hand on the doorknob, she realized that the door hadn't been locked. So she opened it and walked in, only to find the brunette sitting on the floor, sobbing. She immediately rushed over to the bright witch. She had no idea what the situation was with the baby but from the looks of it, it wasn't good. Deciding to take matters in her own hands, she pulled her wand out with a swift motion of her wrist and performed a simple pregnancy test. When a pink light flickered from where her wand was touching Hermione's stomach, she gasped. Hermione immediately looked up. "You haven't lost the baby," Molly breathed, answering Hermione's unspoken question. Molly had seen more than her share of pregnancy scares from when she worked at St. Mungo's to know that what she saw was true. Hermione trusted her mother-in-law. She knew that Molly had not only gone through six pregnancies but she had also worked at St. Mungo's as a midwife.

Hermione and Molly relaxed, both letting out sighs of relief. Hermione rested her head on Molly's shoulder and closed her eyes, silently letting tears stream down her cheeks; this time, instead of crying out of fear, she was crying out of joy.  
"Thank you," she said quietly.  
"There's no need to thank me," Molly said as she wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulders and gave her hug. "But we should go inform your husband before he gives himself a heart attack," she added as she laughed. Hermione nodded her head, wiped her tears away and stood up, giving Molly a hand. Once Molly was standing, they walked into the living room, where both Ron and Arthur were sitting, ghostly pale.  
"I haven't lost the baby," Hermione said sheepishly. "Just a bit spotty," she said. Hearing both men let out a sigh of relief similar to hers, Hermione laughed. She then sat down next to Ron, immediately feeling his arm wrap around her shoulders.  
"I love you," he whispered into her ear.


End file.
